Practice
by jokermobile
Summary: Neither Jenny nor Alyss have ever kissed anyone, so they decide to practice with each other. Set before Ruins of Gorlan. Ranger's Apprentice femslash? Oh, yeah. I went there. rated T? For...making out? .


Why did I write this? I don't even like Alyss (no offense to people who do; I just prefer Evanlyn). This is my first femmeslash in forever, so feedback is appreciated.

For anyone who might be wondering, yes, I _do_ intend to finish Small Words. I even know what I want to happen next. I just keep getting distracted by the Star Trek fandom. :P But there is some more coming.

#

"I like Will."

The confession caught Jenny off guard. Jenny and Alyss had always been best friends. They would pick apples together and take long walks in the courtyard. They'd make jokes about the boys and tell each other secrets. But they'd never talked about things like this.

"Really?" Jenny asked. "I don't think I could ever like him that way. He's more like a brother to me than anything."  
Alyss nodded. "I understand. Still, I know we're not family, even if we grew up together." She decided to change the subject. "So, do you like anyone?"  
"No," she lied. If she told the truth…she might have seen Will as a brother, as a friend, but Alyss? Alyss was different, special—much the way she suspected Will was to Alyss. But if she told Alyss, what would she do? Would she shun her friend, be disgusted? She couldn't tell Alyss.

"I know that one day; I'll find someone I can love, someone with whom I can share my first kiss."

Alyss shook her head. She didn't know how Jenny could always seem so enthusiastic, so optimistic. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from her friend. "I want to kiss Will. But Choosing Day's coming up soon and we'll all be separated."  
Jenny rested a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, now. It's not like we'll never see each other again. You'll have plenty of chances to kiss Will."  
Alyss shook her head. "It's not that. It's just that…you, me, George, Horace, and Will. We've grown up here, and spent most of our time together. This is the first time we'll be apart, and while I'm excited for Choosing Day, I'm going to miss you." She sounded close to tears.

Jenny embraced the other girl and kissed her friend's cheek. "It'll be alright." She pulled away and smiled reassuringly, and damn, when Jenny smiled that smile, Alyss almost believed it would be okay.

"Hey," she said. "You haven't kissed anyone?"  
"N-no."  
"I haven't, either." A pause that built some more tension. "Maybe we should practice."  
Jenny paused, trying to grasp what Alyss was proposing. "You mean with each other?"  
"Yes! I mean, we're friends, so it shouldn't matter. Plus, this way, we won't be completely inexperienced when we're ready to kiss people we actually like." A thought seemed to occur to her, and she said, "Unless you think of me as a sibling, too. I can understand if you'd be uncomfortable."  
"Oh, no! Not at all." It was just that, well, for Alyss, it really would be just experimentation, just a little fun, for the sake of the experience, while for Jenny…but on the other hand, what other chance would she have to kiss the girl?

"Well, I guess one kiss won't hurt."  
"Alright."

Alyss blinked at Jenny and Jenny realized she was waiting for her to make the first move. She cupped her friend's face in her hands and pressed a brief, chaste kiss against Alyss' lips. How soft and sensuous Alyss felt surprised her, but she liked it.

Alyss grinned and made come hither eyes at her friend. "Come on," she teased. "That wasn't a kiss."

The light goading was enough for Jenny, and the mischief in the other girl's voice excited her. She kissed Alyss again, this time a soft, lingering, yet still close-mouthed kiss.

"That's more like it."

Jenny laughed. "Well, I've kissed you twice now. Let's see what _you've_ got."

Alyss shrugged. "Fair enough." She tangled her fingers in Jenny's hair and kissed her. Jenny made a small sound somewhere between a squeak and a yelp when she felt Alyss' tongue enter her mouth, but the noise melted into a content sigh as Alyss' small, pink tongue worked around her mouth. Jenny tried to keep up with her friend, massage her tongue the way Alyss did hers. And Jenny wrapped her arms around Alyss, too. This felt good. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, and she wanted it to never end.

Of course, it did end, eventually, but not before both girls were worked up a bit.

Jenny sat there dumbfounded for a second before asking, "Are you sure you've never done that?"  
A smug grin spread across Alyss' face. "Of course I am."

Jenny couldn't help pecking Alyss a third time before they curled up next to each other on the bed. As she lay there, an arm around her friend, Jenny couldn't help but envy Will.


End file.
